Together Through It All
by CaterinaFan159
Summary: Callie runs away because she thought it was the right thing to do. She thought she could never be with Brandon and get the family she has always dreamed of. What if someone stopped her and was able to convince her to come home? What if maybe for once the world would go her way? Things may start to go right but things are never that easy. R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N - Hey Guys, so I haven't posted a new story in a long long long time, being a college student is a lot tougher than I thought but you think I would have figured that out since I am about to be a senior, and also I haven't had good inspiration for a story in a while, until I watched The Fosters! AMAZING show! So I hope you guys like this story. I have quite a few chapters written so if you all like it i'll add more! So yea, thanks and enjoy! Be sure to review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

When Callie woke up, it took her a moment to realize where she was. It took her a moment to realize why she was wrapped around Wyatt when all she really wanted was to be was at home wrapped around Brandon.

When Wyatt realized she was awake he quickly go up, got dressed and headed down to get the car ready as Callie was in the bathroom.

Callie really had no idea what she was doing with Wyatt. No idea really what she would do once they arrived in Indiana. All she knew was that getting as far away from California was what was best for Jude, or that is what she was trying to convince herself of. The more time went on the more she went back and forth.

He needed a family more than she needed a relationship with Brandon.

Brandon.

That name still sent shivers down her spine and sent a small smile come across her lips.

That name.

Never has just the mention of a name had such an effect on her.

He was the first person, besides her mom and Jude, that she really felt loved her. She felt safe with him. She felt so safe with him that it scared her. After everything that had gone on with Liam, Callie wondered if she would ever be able to trust again. To ever let another man get close enough to bring down her walls that she had worked so hard to build up. Jude was sometimes able to climb over them but Callie always found a way to only let him get so far. Brandon might be the person to bring the walls down.

Did she have real feelings for him? Yes.

Did she wish she could explore a relationship with him? Yes.

But that didn't matter. Them as a couple didn't matter. Nothing else mattered.

Jude.

He is what mattered now.

She would miss him more than she could even imagine but this needed to happen.

She needed to let him get adopted and have the family he always deserved to have.

Lena and Stef would give him the home he needed to figure himself out.

Lena and Stef.

More names that made Callie shutter. They had done so much for her in her short time in their household.

No.

It was not just a household.

For the first time Callie actually felt like she was in a place that she could call a home.

She would always consider them her family. Maybe one day she would go back and explain to them why she did all of this. Or maybe if she went back she would keep a distance. She wouldn't want to disturb whatever good life Jude would hopefully have going for him by then. She would just go and see that he is okay.

Callie tried not to think of all the things she would miss: birthdays, christmas', graduations, his first love and probably first heartache.

Callie was snapped out of her trance by Wyatt coming back into the room and calling for her. When she went back into the main room she was not expecting what was waiting for her, or more-so who was waiting for her.

"Hey Callie."

"Brandon?"

**The Morning After The Wedding - Foster Household**

Everyone was down in the kitchen eating breakfast, except for the two newlyweds, who everyone was letting get some extra sleep. Every one else had all been up for awhile helping Sharon take down the wedding decorations.

No one had really thought much of Callie's absence since she normally had her guitar lessons on Sunday mornings and would often be gone long before anyone else woke up.

"Morning my babies! Morning mom." Stef said as she came into the kitchen with Lena not far behind her.

"Morning," everyone responded in a sheepish sleepish tone.

"Are we not supposed to be the ones who are tired? We are the newlyweds." Lena said she wrapped her arms around Stef and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Get a room!" Sharon yelled from the hallway where she was bringing in a box from the backyard. "They have all been ip helping me clean. We thought you two would be needing your sleep."

"Images I don't need in my head, thank you!" Jesus yelled with a smile yet slightly disgusted look on his face.

"Mom you didn't need to do all of this." Stef said taking the box from her mom and setting it down.

"Yes I did. I wanted to get as much done as I possibly could before my flight leaves tonight."

"Thanks mom." Stef said and gave her mom a long hug.

The family, along with the help of Mike, spent the rest of the day working on getting all the rest of the decorations down and mostly packed away and the rentals packed away ready to be picked up. It wasn't until they all sat down for dinner that they noticed that Callie wasn't home yet.

"Um … wasn't Callie supposed to be home by now?" Brandon asked and received a almost death glare from Jude.

They had talked earlier in the day and it had not gone well. Jude had even gone as far as comparing Brandon to Liam. That had set Brandon off more than he thought it would have. He hoped that he would get the chance to show Jude that he was nothing like Liam. He cared for Callie more than he thought possible. He loved her and just wanted her to be safe and happy. He wished Jude could see that someday.

"She didn't ask me to go anywhere after her lesson. Did she ask you?" Stef asked Lena.

"Not that I know of."

Jude was quiet for a moment, looking over into the living room.

"Her guitar is still here," was all Jude said before he ran up to Mariana's room. When he opened her closet, it was empty. Same with her dresser, with the exception of her phone resting the bottom drawer.

When Jude looked up the entire family was standing at the door.

"She ran away."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N - **** Hey Guys! So I got a good response to the last chapter and wanted to give you guys another! Let me know what you think. More reviews means I will have chapters out faster. I have like 8 more chapters already written so it's all up to you guys. Reviews make me happy and make me smile. Happy reviews=happy writer=more chapters! **

**Okay, on with the show :)**

* * *

**Dining Room**

"So no one knows anything?" Stef said to everyone sitting at the table while walking around with one hand on her hip and the other on creasing her forehead where she seemed to be holding all of her stress. Brandon was staring down at the table. "Brandon?"

"I haven't talked to her since last night."

"Okay," Stef said not quite convinced of her son's answer. "Mariana?"

"I haven't talked to her either. She was asleep before I went to bed last night and I just thought she was gone this morning for her lesson when I woke up."

"So we have no idea where she could have gone or who with? You know we need to call her PO?" Stef said heading for the phone.

"Stef don't you think that will just make things worse?" Lena asked trying to stop her.

"She made things worse for herself when she ran away."

"You're right, Go ahead."

Stef grabbed the phone and went upstairs to their bedroom to get some privacy.

"Okay, um, go do your homework or something."

Brandon ran straight to his room and shut the door, making sure to lock it. He took out his phone and scrolled down to Wyatt's number. He wasn't sure at the time why he had saved the number, but now he was very glad that he did. He was almost positive that Callie was with Wyatt and he needed to get to her before moms had the chance. He knew he needed to be the one that fixed this since he was pretty sure he knew why she really left.

"Hello?" Wyatt answered after a few rings.

"Wyatt it's Brandon. Is Callie with you?"

"Why do you care if she or not?" Wyatt was not happy that Brandon was

trying to come to the rescue. Wyatt knew that Callie needed to be home, not in Indiana with him but he wanted to be the one to figure out how to get her there, not Brandon.

"Because moms know she is gone now and I just want to make sure she's

safe."

After a slight pause Wyatt said, "Yes she's with me. She's in the shower."

"Where are you guys? I want to come get her. She needs to be home."

Brandon said with a pleading tone in his voice.

"Maybe you will be able to talk more sense into her than I could. We are at the Star Side Motel right outside of Vegas, room 217."

"Okay. I'll be there by morning. Don't tell her. I don't want her to try and run off again."

"Of course not. Aren't your mom's gonna freak?"

"Probably but Callie is important and she needs to come home."

"Finally, something we agree on." Wyatt said with a slight laugh to himself.

"Yea, it's amazing isn't it?" Brandon too said with a laugh. "I'll text you when i'm close. Don't let her see. I don't want her to run again."

"Okay. See you in the morning."

He hung up the phone as Callie was coming out of the bathroom.

"Who was that?"

"Oh just my mom. I checked in to let her know how far I got."

"Okay. So what's for dinner?"

Wyatt let out the breath that he didn't even know he was holding. He hoped she wouldn't hate him and he hoped that he would be able to pull this off.

* * *

**Foster Household**

Brandon hung up the phone.

He needed to figure out a way to get out of the house. He knew they would question him about where he was going so late and he knew he would be out all night but he needed to get to her before they figured out where she was and tried to go get her themselves.

He figured he would get far enough away that they wouldn't be able to try to go get him and bring him back and then he would tell them what was going on. It's wasn't the most fool proof plan in the world but it would have to do for now.

He grabbed his keys and ran downstairs. They stopped him as he was heading out the door from where they were sitting, curled up together watching a movie in the living room.

"Where ya heading B? It's late."

"Talya wants to hang out for a little bit. Is that okay?"

"Yea, just be back by midnight okay?" Stef said.

"Of course." He said and was out the door.

He felt a bit of relief and also guilt once he was in the car. He hated lying to them but knew that he needed to get to Callie and figure out why she left and bring her back to where she really belonged. He plugged the address into his iPhone and was on his way.

* * *

**Midnight - Foster Household**

Stef and Lena usually don't wait up for their kids when they go out late but as soon as Brandon left the house that night, they both had this feeling that he wasn't really going to hang out with Talya. Things hadn't been right with them for awhile.

They hadn't called either of them yet because if he was with her they didn't want him to think that they didn't trust him. They could have easily just lost track of time and forgot to call and let them know. For all they knew he was on his way home right now, but as soon as midnight came and went they knew something was up.

Stef pulled out her phone and dialed while starting to pace the length of the room. Lena kept her spot on the couch knowing there was no point in trying to stop her.

"Hey Talya, this is Stef. Is Brandon with you?"

"No. I haven't talked to him awhile. He hasn't been talking to me. Is everything okay?"

"I hope so. Thanks." and she hung up the phone. "He's not with her, why am I not surprised. I am going to kill that boy!" She hit his speed dial.


	3. Chapter 3

**Somewhere in California**

Brandon looked down when he heard his mom's ringtone playing. It was just after midnight and he knew he was busted. He pulled over and answered the phone.

"Hi Mom."

"Where are you and don't try lying to me. I know you're not with Talya."

He stayed silent for a moment, not quite sure how this conversation was going to go. He might not have thought this through as well as he thought, or he was a typical kid, scared of what his mother was going to say when she found out he downright lied and disobeyed her.

"I am going to get Callie and bring her home."

"Bring Callie home?" Stef shared a stunned expression with Lena. "How do you even know where she is?"

"I had an idea and I was right. I'm going to go get her and bring her home. We can figure out everything after that."

"Brandon, do you know why she left in the first place?"

Brandon was quiet for moment. It was going to come out eventually. If he told them now they would have time to think before coming face to face with them about it, or they would have time to think about it and get more and more mad and kick Callie and Jude out the minute they got home. He had a very short time to make a very important decision.

"Yes"

"And …" Stef asked getting impatient.

"She ran away because …. because I kissed her."

Stef and Lena were stunned into silence.

"Let me bring her home before you guys freak out. I don't want her to loose the only family she has ever known because of one kiss. I'll call you guys once I get to her. Love you."

"Brandon -"

"Yea?"

Stef was relieved that she got to him before he hung up the phone. She knew the next question needed to be asked but she was scared of the answer.

"Brandon … Do you love her?

Brandon wasn't quite sure how to even answer. He was shocked that they were even asking. Maybe they weren't going to freak out as much as he thought.

"Yea. I think I do and I know you guys are not going to be happy about that but I need to bring her home and we need to figure all of this out. Please let us."

"Okay, just bring her home no matter what. We will figure this out."

"Okay. Thank you guys. Love you guys."

"Love you too baby."

* * *

**Foster Household**

"When did we become the parents who have no idea what is going on with their own kids?" Stef asked as she put her phone down and leaned back into Lena.

"The moment we became parents to teenagers. What are we going to do with them once they get back?"

"I have no idea. Who knows if they will even allow Callie to stay with us. She technically violated probation by leaving the state."

"We could always tell her PO we got to her before she left state lines." Lena got a stare from Stef. "I know it's wrong but I feel like we need to handle this ourselves."

"I'm too tired to think about all of this right now. Let's talk in the morning okay love?"

"Okay" Lena said and they headed upstairs.

Both knew neither of them were going to get much sleep, anticipating the return of their children but they knew they probably had a long few days ahead of them and would need all the sleep they could get.

* * *

**Star Side Motel - Just Outside of Las Vegas **

Wyatt laid awake, knowing Brandon could not be too far away and was waiting for the text message. Callie at some point in the night had curled up around him, holding to him like her life depended on it. Wyatt had not been able to get back to sleep since. At one point in the night he heard her mumble the name Brandon.

Wyatt at one time had cared for Callie, a part of him always would, but that part would want her to be happy. Even if it was not with him. She had been through more in her 17 years than most people went through in their lifetime. If Brandon made her happy and he gave her the life she always deserved, he would support her.

He heard his phone vibrate and he shot out of bed faster than he should have. Callie slowed pulled herself up, looking very confused.

"What time is it?"

"About 7," he said as he threw on his pants and jacket and grabbed the bags. "I am going to go gas up the car. Can you meet me down there?"

"What about breakfast?"

"We'll grab something on the road." and he left the room.

He got all his things into the car before pulling out his phone.

_**Brandon: **I'm across the parking lot from your room._

Sure enough, when he looked up Brandon was leaning against his car on the other side of the parking lot. Wyatt waited as he walked over to him.

"I'm sorry for enabling her running away." Wyatt said once Brandon reached him, not sure of what else to say.

"It's okay. Kind of. Actually, not really. While I think we would all rather her be with you instead of out there alone, you shouldn't have let her come with you in the first place." Brandon said aggravated.

"I called didn't I?"

Brandon paused for a moment. "I guess … Where is she?"

"In the room getting her stuff ready. We should probably head up there before she looks down and sees you. Don't want her to run again."

"Yea"

* * *

**A/N - Hey guys. So until I get more reviews telling me you all like this and want me to continue I won't be adding them as fast. I don't want to put all this work into something and have no one interested. So REVIEW! **

**Next chapter is the big Brandon Callie reunion and you all know you want to read that so THANKS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thanks you guys for the awesome response to the last chapter! Keep those reviews coming. Once you get more of the story don't be afraid to tell me what you would like to see and I might work it on it! **

**Thanks and ENJOY! R&R**

* * *

During the walk up to the room, Brandon was more nervous than he thought he was going to be.

She was either going to be really mad at him or happy with him. He was almost 100% sure she left because of their kiss. During the long drive Brandon had time to really think about what he wanted to happen with Callie.

Part of him wanted a relationship with the one person that he really felt held the other half of his heart, with the person who he felt fit with him as perfect as a puzzle piece. He had never felt like this before. He hoped his moms would notice that. He has never fought for something this hard before. He had never acted out for something before.

The other part knew that in order for them to be together, she might have to give up everything. He had no idea if moms would let her stay or support them at all. They had laid out from the beginning that foster siblings could never be together. He had always thought he had nothing to worry about, then he met Callie and all of that changed.

All of this really depended on how Callie reacts to him being there.

They hesitated a moment before going into the room.

"What am I about to walk into?" Brandon asked.

"I have no idea." Wyatt said then opened the door. When they walked in Callie wasn't in the main room. Brandon had a slight moment of panic but then heard the bathroom sink turn off. She hadn't seen him and was still here.

Wyatt called out for her.

"Callie?"

When Callie walked out Brandon sucked in a breath. He hadn't realized how much he had missed her in the 36 some hours since he had seen her last. She looked just as shocked to see Brandon.

"Hey Callie." was all Brandon could say.

They stood awkwardly for a moment, not sure what to do.

Callie had so much going through her mind. She had thought that running away was the right thing to do for everyone, but seeing Brandon again just made her think. Seeing Brandon brought back the butterflies she always got in her stomach when he looked at her, when he smiled that amazing beautiful smile. Seeing him made her want to take it all back and go back to being safe with him, but she remembered Jude.

He is what needed to be important this time.

"I'll let you two talk, or continue to awkwardly stare at each other." Wyatt said then left the room.

"I didn-" was all Brandon was able to get out before Callie launched herself into his arms.

Brandon locked his arms around her and never wanted to let go. She clung to him just as much. Brandon just buried his face in her hair and took her all in. Oh, how much he has missed her.

It was a few minutes before she let go just enough to let them see each other face to face but still be holding each other close.

"Why did you leave?" He asked.

She looked down at the ground, "I thought everyone would be better off without me in the picture. If they ever found out about that kiss, Jude and I would have been kicked out of the house. I don't know why I let that happen right after they said they would adopt us. I figured if I was gone Jude wouldn't have anything to worry about and you all would just forget about me." When she looked back up Brandon had a single tear running down his face.

"I can think of at least 9 people who would say otherwise and there are probably more. We all need to Callie. I need you."

Callie wiped the tear away, then let her hand rest lightly on his shoulder. They stared at each other before slowly meeting in a slow kiss. While the kiss wasn't heated or passionate, it was all that was needed to convince Callie that wherever Brandon is, was home. Her home was in San Diego, with her family. With her two crazy moms and little brothers and sister. They were her family.

If they still wanted her after everything she's done.

"What are we going to do?" Callie asked once they parted.

"We just need to explain to moms and hope they see it our way but also expect they may not. I don't care if I have to wait a year for us both to be 18, you and I are end game. You are it for me Callie, if you'll have me?"

Callie pulled away and sat on the bed.

"I promised him I wouldn't do this."

"What? Promised who what?" Brandon said as he sat next to her and grabbed her hand. She pulled hers back.

"I promised Jude I wouldn't be selfish anymore. He is what is important. I can't do this if it means him not getting a family. He needs to be happy. I am always doing stupid things that screw things up for him. I can't do that again."

"You deserve to be happy too. You have taken care of Jude for years, when are you finally going to let someone take care of you for a change?"

"He needs it more than I do."

"He will now always have moms, Jesus and Mariana to take care of him as well as both of us. Again, when are you going to let someone take care of you? Why can't you let me care for you?"

"Brandon, don't you understand how badly I want that? How badly I just want to fall into your arms and let you protect me? If I do that, I will probably be kicked out of the house and never be allowed to see you again until I turn 18. Even then who knows if Stef and Lena would even let me."

"We don't have to decide anything right now. Just come home with me and we can figure all this out. Maybe it won't be as bad as you think since I already told moms about the kiss."

Callie shot up, turned around and glared at him. Brandon was terrified about the next words that would be coming out of her mouth.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N - Hey Guys! I loved the response to the last few chapters! Keep it coming. Reviews let me know I am doing something right and that you all want me to keep going. So here is another chapter! Hope you all enjoy it and Happy Memorial Day! **

* * *

**Star Side Motel - Vegas**

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT? They are for sure going to kick me and Jude out of the house now!"

"They told me to bring you home and we will figure it out. Lets just hope they see it our way for once."

"Things never go my way."

"Well if it doesn't, we have the next 6 hours of driving to live in our own fantasy world, where everything is good and we can be together without worry. When we get home, everyone will be at school, so we will have time to talk to moms without interruptions."

Callie was quiet for a moment, trying to process everything that was going on around her.

"Okay."

"Okay." Brandon said with a smile. "Do you need help with your stuff?"

"Sure."

Brandon grabbed one of her bags with one hand, while she threw her backpack over her back. Brandon was standing by the door with her hand held out to her.

"If I only have 6 more hours with you, I want to enjoy every moment of it."

Callie smiled and grabbed his hand with a smile shared between them. They walked down to Wyatt's car, where he was leaning against the hood, arms crossed not looking completely happy with the entire situation.

"You're going home?"

"Yea. Don't know how long I will end up staying there but yes. I shouldn't have left in the first place." Callie let go of Brandon's hand just for a moment to give a hug to Wyatt. He awkwardly returned it and then Callie's hand returned to Brandons.

"Take care of her for me. She's pretty special."

"I know and I can do that. Thanks for looking out for her and answering my call." Brandon said as the two shared a handshake.

"No problem. Bye Callie."

"Bye Wyatt."

Callie and Brandon stood and watched as Wyatt drove away and then headed to Brandon's car. Once they had all of Callie's things in and were settled into the front seat, Brandon pulled out his phone.

"Moms said I needed to call them once I got to you."

"How mad are they going to be at me?" Callie said unsure.

"Let's hope not too much."

* * *

**Foster Household**

Lena and Stef were laying in their bed, basically wide awake. They had gotten little sleep, just waiting for the call from Brandon that he had Callie were together and that they were on their way home.

They had also spent a good chunk of the night talking about what they were going to do once they arrived.

If they allowed Callie to stay and be with Brandon, they could get in a lot of trouble. They would be breaking so many laws but if they let her stay and made them not be together, it would be torture for both of them. They would both be incredibly mad at them and who knows with them being hormonal teenagers, how long they could hold a grudge.

There was also the option of Callie getting emancipated and her living with them until she finished high school and went to college, if that was what she wanted. That in itself was complicated. They didn't want the other kids to feel weird or uncomfortable by having the couple in the house.

Something they both noticed when they were talking with Brandon last night was when he was talking about the kiss with Callie was that he never called it a mistake.

Who knows what was going to happen. All they wanted to make sure was that both of their children were safe and on the way home.

They both nearly jumped a foot when they heard Stef's phone begin to ring.

"Brandon?" Stef answered.

"Hey mom."

"Are you there? Do you have Callie? Is she okay?"

"Yes. Yes and yes. Don't worry. We should be home in 6 hours or so."

"Good." Stef said with a sigh of relief. After a slight pause she asked, "Can we talk to her?"

"Talk to her?" Brandon looked over at Callie who was frantically shaking her head no, looking scared out of her mind. "Umm how about we wait until we get home. She has been through alot, don't want to overwhelm her."

"Okay. Just tell her we love her and we can't wait to see her and …. that we are not mad at her."

"Okay I will. Love you."

"Love you too B. See you soon." and she hung up the phone.

She looked at Lena and breathed out a slight sigh of relief.

"Everything okay?" Lena asked.

"Yea. They are together and on their way home."

"What are we going to do about them?"

"I know what the cop in me wants to do and I know what the mom in me wants to do to make sure my children are happy. I think I need to see them and talk to them in person to be able to figure it out."

"Yea. If we were to let them date, how would we know that they wouldn't just break up in a few months."

"We don't, we just wait and see."

"Why do teenagers have to be so difficult?" Lena asked. Stef just responded with a laugh before leaning in to give her a kiss.

The were interrupted by shouting coming from the hallway. Jesus was yelling for Mariana to get out of the bathroom and save him some hot water.

"And another morning in the Foster household begins. Are we going to tell them? I'm sure someone is going to ask about why Brandon isn't here."

"I think we shouldn't. As soon as Jude finds out ,he would want to stay here to wait for Callie and he would not concentrate in school at all."

"Good point."


	6. Chapter 6

**Brandon's Car**

Brandon hung up the phone then hooked it back up to his car charger before looking back at Callie.

She was sitting in the passenger seat looking out the window. She looked like she was in her own world. Brandon can't even believe all that she has been through in the last few days. How he hoped that he could understand it all someday.

All that mattered right now was getting her home and figuring all this out.

"Mom's say they can't wait to see you and that they aren't mad at you."

Callie's head slowly turned to look at him. When their eyes met he saw the tears flowing down her face. That only made Brandon want to hold her small hand tightly in his own larger one. In hopes that it would add some comfort.

"How? How are they not made at me?"

"They love you Callie." He grabbed her hand even tighter if that was possible. "They love you more than I ever think you will be able to understand. They want you home, safe and happy."

"I'm scared to go home. Now that they know what happened with us, what if they try and send me away? I don't think I could handle that."

"I am not going to let that happen. Like I told you before Callie. You and I are endgame. I am finally going to be someone fighting for you. You don't have to fight on your own anymore. I know it might take you a long time to realize that but I am going to spend forever to prove it to you."

Callie just looked at him with a look that only had been reserved for two people before him. She looked at him with a looked of complete love and adoration. She could never imagine loving someone more than she loved Brandon in this moment.

Callie finally realized that she really didn't have to fight on her own anymore. It really was something that Callie would have to get used to.

"Let's go home, she finally said.

"Okay."

Brandon started the car and began the long drive home.

* * *

**Foster Household **

Stef and Lena had both taken the day off so they could be home when Brandon and Callie arrived.

The kids had been suspicious when Brandon wasn't there and when Lena wasn't going to school with them but after some pushing and promising that nothing was going on and that they were just taking a personal day, they were finally able to get them all out the door.

At about 11:30, they both that started pacing in front of the window, both stopping and staring whenever they heard a car drive past the house. Really, they stopped at any small sound. Waiting was not their strong suit when it had to do with their children.

Brandon called at 12:15, saying they were almost home and asking to have food ready for them since they were starving.

Stef knew her son and she knew that he knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. She knew that he would try to give them something to do to calm their nerves while they were waiting for their arrival and good news for him it worked.

Cooking had always been a calming effect for both of them. Lena was always the cook in the family. Everytime Stef tried to cook she either gave up or almost burned the house down so usually her job involved cutting or mashing something.

This time it distracted them enough that they didn't realize Callie and Brandon were home until they walked through the door.

* * *

**Outside**

Brandon had just parked the car and turned it off. Callie made no intention of moving just yet. She kept Brandon's hand in a death grip, like it was her lifeline and if she let go her world would fall apart.

"Ready to go inside?" He asked with a look of concern on his face.

"What if they are madder than you think? What if they hate me and want to send me and Jude back? What if they tell my PO and I go back juvie?"

"They won't. They love you and just want you home and safe. We will figure all of this out. You are not going anywhere. I won't let them send you away." He said bringing a hand up to hold her cheek. Callie leaned into it for comfort with a small smile on her face.

"And what about us Brandon? What if they are completely against us? The idea might not be scary to them now but actually seeing us, they could think something completely different."

"We will show them that they have nothing to be worried about with us. If they have a problem, we will figure it out. I love you Callie. That is all that matters and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy."

Callie leaned in and gave him a long kiss. They held on a little longer knowing that it may be their last one a while depending how their conversation with moms went.

Once they did separate they leaned against each other for a moment.

"Ready for this?" He asked.

"Ready as i'll ever be."

They got out of the car and walked up to the front door. They didn't hold hands, even though they wanted to more than anything. They wanted the comfort that they could only get from each other. They didn't know what was waiting for them in the house and didn't want to shove it in their face.

When they walked in the door Stef and Lena were in the kitchen making lunch.

Brandon smiled that his trick had worked just the way he had planned it to.

"We're home." Brandon said alerting them to their presence.

Their heads snapped up and tears instantly came to their eyes once they saw Callie, finally home safe and sound. Brandon laughed to himself as he was shoved out of the way so moms could get on either side of Callie for a long overdue momma sandwich.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again. Either of you." Stef said giving a slight hard pat to Brandon's shoulder.

"I won't. I know now that this is home. That is if you guys want me here." Callie said unsure.

Lena and Stef took a step back. They could see in her eyes that she really thought that they wouldn't want her anymore and that broke their hearts.

"Of course we want you here sweets. Yes there are .. some things" She said giving a glance to Brandon, "we have to work out, but we want you here. This is your family."

"Okay." Callie said, not sounding completely convinced.

There was a slight silence as no one really knew what to do next.

"Why don't we eat. You two must be starving." Lena said gesturing towards the table.

"Yea. Gas station snacks and fast food can only hold you over so long." Callie said with a laugh.

"Okay then come eat up."

Stef and Lena sat on one side while Callie and Brandon sat across from them. Everything was tense with the group as they ate. No one had the nerve to talk about what was all on their minds. Brandon finally said something before the silence made him go completely insane.

"Are we just going to ignore the giant elephant in the room or are we going to talk about it?"

"Okay Brandon do you want to start with the kiss or the fact that you lied to us and stayed out all night?" Stef said going into what the kids liked to call bad cop mode.

"I did the ladder to protect Callie, to bring her home. Someone needed to fight for her." Brandon said grabbing Callie's hand under the table. "I felt like you guys weren't doing that or wouldn't, once you found out why she really left."

"Why did you feel you couldn't come tell us once you knew where she was?" Lena asked.

"Again I felt like you guys wouldn't fight for her. This was something I needed to do for me and for Callie. Like I told her at the wedding, she is beautiful and deserves to be happy and finally have someone fighting for her. I was scared that you guys weren't going to do that once you knew how we really felt towards each other."

"Of course we would have fought for her Brandon. We love her. We want to adopt her. We want her to be a part of this family, more than anything in the world."

"You still want to adopt me after everything i've done?"

"Of course we do, but my question is why did you leave in the first place? Was it just because of the kiss?"

All eyes in the room were on Callie. She clammed up while holding Brandon's hand tighter under the table.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON! I am so sorry I have made you all wait so long. I started a new job and that has taken up all of my thoughts and I am working on a new fosters story that is a little darker so I am making sure I am writing it right before I post it. I will be better in updating this story now I promise. **

**This chapter is a lot longer then others and a ton of stuff happens so I hope you guys enjoy and please review to let me know that you guys are still interested. **

* * *

**The Foster Household - Kitchen**

"I left because, Jude saw me and Brandon at the wedding. I was sick of being selfish and ruining things for him, so I left. I figured if I was out of the picture everyone would be better off."

Stef and Lena stayed quiet, both with a few tears in their eyes.

"Oh sweets" Stef said walking over to Callie to give her a hug. "You are a very important part of this family. We would not be better of without you, you understand that?" Callie nodded and Stef continued. "At least this explains why Jude has been asking so weird towards you B."

"Yea. Him and I talked yesterday and it did not go well. He accused me of being like Liam."

Callie was stunned for a moment. "You're nothing like Liam and he should know that. I'll talk to him about it, that is if he even wants to talk to me at all."

"I'm sure he just needs time to calm down and he will be fine." Lena said.

"Yea. So, as for you two." Stef said walking back around the table to sit next to Lena. "This breaks the biggest foster sibling rule there is. If there was one rule that needed to stick it was this one and you guys broke it. We could get our license revoked because of this. We have the other kids to think about so for the time being this can't happen and Brandon you are going to live with your dad."

"Are you kidding me?" Brandon said shooting out of his chair before Stef had even had time to finish her sentence. "I love her and you guys are trying to stop that."

"No Brandon we are doing this for Callie. She needs a family right now, not a boyfriend. If you really wanted what was best for her you would understand that." Stef said trying to keep her cool.

"Do you guys realize how hard this is going to be for us? What if we can't get over it like you guys just think we are supposed to? What if being with me is what is best for her because anything else would be like torture to us?"

"You'll have to get over it Brandon, you have no choice. We can't have you guys be together when we are adopting her, She is going to be your sister."

"Don't I get to have any say in this?" Callie said, finally getting a space to get a word in.

Everyone's eyes went to her.

"I want to a part of this family more than anything in the world and I know I need you guys but I also know that I need Brandon. I know you guys adopting Jude is what was always supposed to happen and I hope you guys will still adopt him. I need to be here with this family but I need to be with Brandon. I don't want to choose. Please don't make me."

Stef and Lena's heart broke at the look in their daughters eyes. They also broke at the look in their son's eyes. They had never seen him look at anyone the way he was looking at Callie. This made them more confused in their decision but also made them realize that really, Callie was already their daughter. Was one piece of paper really going to change that?

"Why don't you two go into the living room so me and Momma can talk?" Stef said to the teens.

"Okay."

Once they were out of the room Stef just leaned down and put her head on the table as Lena rubbed circles into her back.

"Why does it have to be so difficult. I'm not being a monster am I?" Stef asked.

"No. You are protecting your babies, just like any momma bear would." Lena said wrapping her arms around Stef. "We just might have to come to deal with the fact that those two really care about each other. We have tried to deny it and look what happened. We can't let them feel like we are attacking them for who they feel in love with or we might lose them. What if we had listened to the people who tried to tell us that we couldn't be together? It might be difficult to figure out but we can do it. They are 17, all we would have to do is figure something out for the next year. Once they are 18, no one, not even us could stop them. Plus," Lena said unwrapping herself from Stef so she could look her in the eye. "I think she will be our daughter someday."

"You think?" Stef said lifting her head from the table and looking at Lena.

"I do. Have you ever seen our son fight for something like this? He has never deceived us before. I feel like he only would if he really felt like it was worth it. To him, she is. So yes, I think she will be our daughter someday, just not in the way we imagined."

"Okay," Stef said after a long pause, "but how are we supposed to just let them be together for the next 8 months without anyone finding out? One slip up and she is gone to who knows where, Jude could be taken away from us and we could be in some serious trouble."

"We can figure all of that out but that is a conversation they should be involved in."

After a slight pause Stef nodded her head in agreement. "You're right."

"So we are united in this decision? We are going to try figure out a way for them to be together?"

"Yes. I can't imagine my life if I hadn't been allowed to be with you. I don't want my kids to ever have to wonder."

"Okay then."

Lena and Stef shared a quick embrace and a kiss before heading into the living room. They were stopped in their tracks and smiled at the scene that was before them.

Brandon was sitting on the couch with his legs out in front of him on the coffee table with his head leaning back, asleep, and Callie has laying the length of the couch with her head on Brandon's lap and his arm securely around her.

"They must be exhausted. Let's see if we can delay the kids a little bit so they can get some sleep." Stef said with a smile.

Lena nodded and returned the smile. Her kids were home and safe. Right now she couldn't be happier.

* * *

**A few hours later …**

Brandon slowly woke up, not quite sure where he was. He felt he was on a couch with something or rather someone laying across him. He was reminded when he felt Callie start to wake up.

"Hey," he said with a smile.

"Hey," Callie said as she sat out and stretched. Brandon did too once he was able to move. "How long were we out for?"

"About 4 hours." Lena said as her and Stef came into the living room. They sat on the coffee table across from the two teens. Callie had retracted into Brandon's side with his arm around her. Even though she knew at this point that she had nothing to be afraid of, she always found comfort in Brandon's embrace.

"Where is everyone?" Callie asked.

"Grandma is still in town so she took them out and will bring them back once we give her the all clear. Jude wanted to come back since he is pretty sure you're home but we were able to convince him to go have some grandma time with his brother and sister."

Callie gave a slight smile. She was happy that Jude was finally starting to trust them. They were going to be his family someday. It was just hard for her to see him trust someone in the way that he used to only trust her. That would be something that would take a little while to get used to.

"So while you guys were sleeping Momma and I had time to talk about how we are going to handle this." Stef said grabbing Lena's hand for some last minute support.

"And we decided that Brandon … you were right, we have no right to say that you can't be with the person you really feel is the right person for you and we understand that if we even tried it would be extremely hard on both of you and you would both just be miserable and we don't want to make you feel that way."

"We can't imagine our lives without each other and we don't want you two to always wonder so,"

"with that said we have decided that since you both are 17, we won't adopt Callie so you two can be together."

Callie wanted to cry, but this time of happiness. Things were finally going to go her way for once. She turned and looked at Brandon who too had tears in his eyes. They leaned into each other like they were magnets in a kiss. They both savored this kiss and the amazing feeling that came with it since they didn't have to hide from their parents anymore. When they parted they rested their foreheads against each other with gigantic smiles on their faces.

"We still have somethings to figure out but the biggest and most important rule and the one that I think will be the hardest is that nothing can happen outside the walls of this house. Until you are both 18, any slight slip up could be catastrophic to the entire family. You two understand that?"

"Yea, of course." Callie said as she let out a breath she didn't even realize she was holding. "I think I still can't believe it." Callie said, not able to take her eyes off of Brandon.

"What made you guys change your mind?" Brandon said breaking eye contact with Callie to look at his moms.

Stef and Lena shared a smile.

"We remembered what it was like to have people tell us that we couldn't be together and how horrible that felt. We never wanted to make you guys feel that way, so we are both sorry if we ever did." Lena said.

"We see how much you both care for each other, but with this is going to comes tons of rules and understanding. We are going to have to learn how to trust you guys, and no offence especially you Callie. You ran away and you need to face the consequences of that."

"I know. I am going to have to earn back all of your trust."

"Good. We still need to talk to the rest of the kids, so when they get home don't mention anything just yet okay?"

"We understand."

"We will have a family meeting tonight to explain the rest of the rules, but for now you guys can hang out while we wait for the rest of the kids to get back."

"Okay … thank you … for everything." Callie said.

"I don't think you guys will ever understand how much this means to us." Brandon said.

"We know, just don't make us regret it."

"We won't" The both said.

"Okay. We are going to go call the kids back and start dinner."

Stef and Lena hugged them both, Callie holding on a bit longer. Once they parted they all shared a smile and then Lena and Stef headed into the kitchen.

"Did that really just happen?" Callie said.

"Yea. We get to be together. I love you Callie."


End file.
